This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle seats typically include a seat mechanism that locks and unlocks a back support for rotation relative to a bottom support. The seat mechanism includes a lever that can be actuated by a user to selectively lock and unlock the back support. For example, the user may pull a strap to actuate the lever and release the back support, thus allowing the user to rotate the back support relative to the bottom support. It can be desirable to reduce the amount of force needed to actuate the lever.
Additionally, some seats include two of such mechanisms that are spaced apart by a relatively large distance (e.g. one on an inboard side of the seat and one on an outboard side of the seat). It is typically necessary to actuate each mechanism simultaneously to release the back support of the seat. It can be difficult for a user to actuate both mechanisms, and the amount of force needed to actuate both mechanisms can be greater than the amount of force needed to actuate a single mechanism.